Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) is the most common gastrointestinal problem in humans. GERD occurs when the esophageal exposure to acid from the stomach is greater than that of the normal population. GERD may be a result from a defect in the stomach, the esophageal sphincter, or the esophagus. Heartburn is the most common symptom. GERD can result in complications such as esophagitis, esophageal ulceration, esophageal stricture, esophageal metaplasia (i.e., Barrett's esophagus) and short esophagus syndrome. Currently, patients with GERD are treated with both medicine and/or surgery. The goal of the treatment options is to decrease the esophageal exposure to the stomach acid.
One possible way to treat GERD may be to alter the configuration of the esophagus and/or stomach. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a novel apparatus and method for manipulating the esophagus and/or stomach so as to alter the configuration of the esophagus and/or stomach and thereby treat GERD.
Severe obesity is associated with a large number of health-related problems. Several of these problems are underlying causes of earlier mortality for obesity. Obesity may be treated with mechanical interventions including surgical procedures.
One possible way to treat obesity may be to manipulate the tissues of the gastrointestinal tract to alter the size and/or shape of the stomach. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a novel apparatus and method for manipulating the tissues of the gastrointestinal tract so as to alter the size and/or shape of the stomach and thereby treat obesity.
Still other medical disorders may be treated by manipulating tissue in selected ways, e.g., such as by bringing opposite walls of a tube of tissue into proximity with one another, or for creating a cylinder or tube of tissue wrapped partially or entirely by an outer layer of tissue, etc. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a novel apparatus and method for manipulating tissue so as to achieve a desired shape.